


Storm Brought Us Together

by BottomDeanFics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Damon Salvatore, Alpha Damon Salvatore/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Derek Hale/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Lucifer/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha Michael/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha Oliver Queen/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Steve Rogers/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dean Winchester, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Top All/Bottom Dean, Top Castiel, Top Damon Salvatore, Top Derek Hale, Top Gabriel, Top Lucifer, Top Michael, Top Oliver Queen, Top Sam Winchester, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDeanFics/pseuds/BottomDeanFics
Summary: 5 year old Dean is very excited to visit Hawaii, but on their way to Hawaii with the cruise ship, something unacceptable happens. Well, let just say something similar to Titanic.





	1. Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lady and gentlemen, this is my second BDFs and my first one is A Safe Haven. I Hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoy the first one (if you had read it already). Have Fun.

Dean just turn 5 and he is so excited to visit Hawaii with his parents, beta John and Alpha Mary Winchester. He pack his clothes and his favorite rabbit bear, named Pie, in his suitcase without his parents finding out. His parent found out that he was an omega at birth . But no matter what he is, his patents love him.

 

"Dean, are you ready to go now?" His mom ask from the bottom of the stair.

 

"Yes mama," he answer while running down the step into his mom arm.

 

"Look who excited to visit Hawaii for the first time," John said while walking toward his family.

 

" Okay, guess we ready to go then, let head out,” Mary said, and they all headed out the door. Dean was overly excited to visit Hawaii with his parent that he's was jumping in his seat.

 

"Dean I know you're excited, but please don't jump on your seat, you'll get hurt" Mary said.

 

"Yes mama" Dean smile back and stay seated. They reach the ship 30 minutes after the car ride, in which Dean has already falling asleep.

 

"Dean, wake up, we're here," his mom said softly. Dean slowly open his eyes while rubbing the sleepiness away and look up at his mom.

 

"We're here?" Dean ask.

 

"Yes dean we're here now get up," his dad said while his mom was bringing out the suit cases.

 

"Dean did you pack Pie with you again?" His mom ask.

 

"Yes mama I can't sleep without it" Dean smile back. His parent look at each other and just smile back at him.

 

They walk into the ship with Dean holding their hands in the middle. “Mommy daddy look! There’re so many people here!" Dean jump up excitedly.

 

"Yes there are dean, but remember what mom said? Don't talk to strangers," his mom remind him.

 

"Yes mama!" Dean answer back. They walk toward a sailor and give him their tickets. The sailor look over them and told them to follow him. After 2 minutes of walk, they arrive at their room. They thanks him and went inside the room.

 

" Woooooow! The room pretty mommy, daddy! And the beds are huge!" Dean run over to the bed and jump on it , “And it bouncy too!" He said happily.

 

"Dean your 5 and you still act like 3 year old kid," his dad laugh at him.

 

" I am a kid," dean pouted.

 

" Yea you are, you'll always be our little baby, our omega" his mom reply.

 

" Now the ship will be leaving in 5, let go get dinner," his dad said.

 

"Yes I'm hungry!" Dean said jumping down from his bed.

 

"dean!" His mom growl and he stop in his track and submissively look down at his feet.

 

" Yes mama?" Dean said lower than a whisper.

 

" What did I just said earlier?" His mom narrow her eyes at dean.

 

" Mommy told me not to jump around and not to get hurt," dean said tearing up.

 

" Then why did you do it?" His mom ask.

 

" I-i g-get to-too ex-excited mommy, please don't be mad at me, dee sorry, dee won't do it again," dean said voice shaking with a fat tear rolling down his cheek.

 

"Honey calm done, he just a kid," Dean whisper to his wife, trying to calm her down.

 

“He need to remember that he 5 now and still don't care about his safety! Dean you are grounded, your not allow to leave this room without me or you dad with you, understand?" Mary ask.

 

"Y-yes m-ma-mama,” dean was silently sobbing.

 

"Now go take shower and wait for us until we back" with that she walk out of the room. Dean fall to the floor hugging his knee and crying.

 

"Oh baby, shhhh daddy got you, mommy isn't mad at you she was just upset, she'll come back don't worry, now go take shower and wait for us, you don't want your mommy to be upset anymore right?" John ask and dean nodded his head." Good now go on, go take shower and wait for use to come back, Ok baby?" He ask him once again dean nodded his head. John kiss dean on his forehead and walk out of the room. It normal to be left alone by his parent, they always do that when they agree or have to go somewhere. They lust left him even when he needed them the most.

 

Dean slowly strip and walk into the bathroom. He sit there and cry silently for what felt like hours. He finally walk out of the bathroom and look out the window. The sky was turning gray, Dean was quiet sleepy, so he pull out his beautiful black and pink lingerie dress and rabbit bear and when to bed.

 

~~~0O0~~~

 

**_BOOM!!!CRASH!!!_ **

 

Dean was awaken by the sound of thunder booming across the sky. He set up sleepily and look around, his parent isn't back yet and he's hungry and scare.

 

**_Boom!!!_ **

 

A loud thunder send him hidden under the blanket shaking." Mo-mommy, daddy please come back, d-dee is scare," dean whisper to himself. After the third thunder,, it starting raining outside and he's really worry now." mommy, daddy, where are you?" Dean cry to himself.

 

**_CRASH!!!_ **

 

Suddenly the ship crash into something and started moving inward into the water.

 

**_BAM!!_ **

 

The room door was forcefully open, and dean look up to see who it was." m-mommy! Daddy!" Dean rush out of his bed and run toward his parent arms.

 

"dean we have to evacuate now, the ship is sinking!" His mom told him while dean parents pull him out of his room and toward the front of the ship.

 

" In...in this weather?" Dean ask innocently.

 

" Yes dean !",his dad answer back. Dean look around and saw a lot of people are rushing out of the their room and to the front. When they got to the front of the ship. Dean saw a lot of people jumping off and some were hanging onto the boat( kinda like the sense from Titanic.)

 

"dean we have to jump, what ever happen, we just want you to know that we love you no matter what, OK baby?" His dad ask.

 

" D-daddy what are you saying, of curse I'll remember it and i love you too," dean was sobbing.

 

" Dean mommy isn't mad at you any more and i want you to know that no matter what happen I'll always love you and your daddy will too. Even if I'm not with you i want you to remember that we'll always be with you and you'll always be in our heart," his mom kiss him on his cheeks.

 

" Y-you’ll always be in my heart too mommy, daddy," dean said subbing. His parent hug him and kisses him all over his face.

 

" Now dean, we're going to jump do you trust us?" His dad ask and dean nodded. On the count of three, they all jump. The last thing he saw and felt before he blackout was the the grip of his parent slipping away from his grip and the wave pushing him further and further away from his parent.

 

~~~0O0~~~

 

 "Mmmmm~" dean blank his eyes open slowly and come face to face with a bright light that have lighting up the sky. Dean suddenly remember what happen, and quickly sit up only to cry out in pain that shot through his small omega body plus he was cold considering him being only in his black and pink lingerie dress. He look around trying to find his parent but there no sight of human other than him.

 

“m-mo-mommy!! Daddy!!!" Dean cry out from pain and misery because he couldn't see his parent anywhere. The pain was killing him and it hurt to walk.

 

" mom-mommy!!! Daddy!!! Where around you!" Dean sob out,"please come back to dee, dee is scare and m-miss mommy and daddy!" Dean was crying his heart out while walking along the beach with his painful feet trying to find his parents.

 

" ma-mommy daddy, mommy daddy dee miss you," dean is now whispering to himself, when he suddenly felt a hand on his back, which made him jump.

 

"Ohhhh, baby are you trying to find your parent?" A guy, by scent which dean figure out that this guy is an alpha. Dean slowly nodded his head while wiping his tears.

 

" Omega you know you can trust me, right? OK first let start off by exchanging our name, I'm Azazel what yours?" Azazel ask.

 

'what kind of name is a Azazel?' Dean thought to himself.

 

"Im- im dean, al-alpha," dean reply nervously, his parents always told him to address alphas as alpha when he is not familiar with them. But if it beta or another omega, he can use the name. His parents also had always told him to be formal with alphas and be nice to everyone. Dean was in his thought, he didn't catch the dark and hungry look that azazel give him when he call him an alpha.

 

"Dean? As in Dean?!" Azazel ask, and dean nodded." I saw your parent earlier looking for you," azazel smile evilly at dean.

 

" Wait you-you know where dee parents is?" Dean ask feeling happy suddenly.

 

" Yep of course i did omega, i saw them walking through the wood while shouting you name, now will you come with me to see your parent?" Azazel ask and dean nodded happily. Azazel took him by his hand and lead him to where his parent is. Dean happily go with him with his left thumb in his mouth even though his feet is hurting.

 

Azazel took dean to a empty plain sight." Um...alpha where mommy and daddy?" Dean ask while looking around.

 

" Bitch! Do you really think that i would bring you to your parent? Think again, this island is half full of alphas, you think that I'll let you go and let you get away to another alpha? No of course not, I'll take you myself and make you my bitch!" Azazel shout and push dean down.

 

"no-no-no please let me go please!" Dean started crying again while azazel trying to pull his pantie down."No! Someone please help me! mommy! Daddy! Help! No let me go stop! Please stop!mommy! Daddy! Please help me! HELP!" dean was struggling and trying to push azazel off of him but he was weak. Dean cry and punch azazel in his face and try to run away with his painful body. But azazel caught him by his ankle and pull him closer to him so he could have an easy access to dean. Dean leg were mark with scratch marks.

 

Dean found a rock near his reach, and so he pick it up and struck it against azazel head. The alpha howl backwards. Dean took that change to run away from the alpha, and azazel is just behind his trail chasing him. Dean run and run until he out of the forest and into another empty field, he found a cave and run inside. He turn back and found azazel staring at him from the edge of the forest afraid to go near the cave. His eyes were alpha yellow with anger, he look around and move forward the cave slowly. Dean got scared and move further back into the cave still staring at azazel. Azazel suddenly stop and take one last look at dean before taking off from where he came from.

 

Dean was glad the alpha was gone. He slowly turn around and took in the sight in front of him. The cave have no light but for now, he's good since the sun light coming through the entrance of the cave, and the place was empty. He found a giant round bed made out of different kind of fur deep within the cave but not that far from the entrance. He slowly walk over to it with his painful legs, he was worry that another alpha wound be in the bed. But when he got near, found no other person in the cave other than him. There were come ripped close near the bed. He took it and wipe some of the blood off of his legs as possible whimpering in pain. He figure that the cave was abandoned so he got in the bed and make himself comfortable and cozy. Dean fall asleep feeling safe and protected while surrounded by the scent of warmth, home, love.

 

\---------

A/N

Dean Rabbit Bear and his Lingerie dress:

https://www.aliexpress.com/item/1pcs-25cm-super-cute-rabbit-molang-potatoes-bear-plush-toy-doll-female-valentines-day-gifts-molang/32605887460.html?spm=2114.search0104.3.191.770c6417aKg8HB&ws_ab_test=searchweb0_0,searchweb201602_8_10065_10130_10068_10890_10547_319_10546_317_10548_10545_10696_453_10084_454_10083_10618_10307_537_536_10059_10884_10887_321_322_10103,searchweb201603_90,ppcSwitch_0&algo_expid=3f18bd33-241b-4bac-9d71-bc9d4967d7f1-25&algo_pvid=3f18bd33-241b-4bac-9d71-bc9d4967d7f1

https://www.aliexpress.com/item/New-arrival-lace-decoration-lolita-pink-nightgown-sexy-sleep-set-lounge/1090019727.html

 

IF you can find pic or the website please send me a comment, so I can send u the pic.


	2. Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Derek and his confuse alphas mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading my fanfic :)
> 
> As always hope you enjoy :)

“Gabriel! Give me that back!” Sam shout chasing after Gabriel.

 

“Hahah, Sam Sam Sam you will never be able to defeat me with my tricks” Gabriel laugh back trying to run away from sam.

 

“Guys, be careful, you guys will hurt yourself,”Steve said while walking along his mates.

 

“Steve right, we just got back from our hunt and I don't want you guys to tired yourself out,” Michael reply.

 

“Plus, we need energy to cook and eat then sleep,” Oliver cut in.

 

“Awww, come on Oliver, can't we have some fun? and why are you always agreeing with Steve?” Gabriel ask Michael.

 

“Well first of all, because he right and second of all we can't have fun because we need to find our mate and we need energy to set out after lunch,” Michael reply.

 

“Michael, we been setting out to find our mate for like past two years and couldn't find any, plus omega are very rare on this island, even if we were able to find an omega, there’s a 99 percent change that it won’t be our soulmate, ” Sam reply sadly.

 

“We know Sam, but do you want to be mated off to that beta whore meg?” Lucifer ask.

 

“No! I can't stand her for one second, I can't believe mom only giving use 2 years and a half to find a mate or we'll have to be mated to her,” Sam replied.

 

“And if we don't find our mate at the end of this month, that whore will be mated to use,” Damon said sadly. They walk in silent deep in their own thought until they reach their den.

 

SNIFF SNIFF!!!

 

They all stop at the entrance of the cave before going in the cave. They sniff the air scenting whatever or whoever was in their den. They are all on high alert, looking for any danger around their territory and looking at their den for any sign of life coming out from within. It was the scent of an unknown omega and some scent of blood. But they don’t care and was confused and furious. They were confused because they didn't know who was in their den and furious thinking that it was another prank from meg.

 

“I swear to chuck, if that whore playing a prank on us again, I'll tear her throat out with my teeth!” Derek growl out in anger.

 

“That it! I've had enough of this omega prank! Meg come out of our den now! Or I'll pull you out with my claws!” Lucifer growl into the cave. But all he can hear was silent. And something caught his eyes. There was a little bump under their bed blanket.

 

“Cas, did you clean our nest this morning?” Lucifer ask.

 

“Of course I did why?” Castiel ask back.

 

“Well, it look like this time that bitch had gone too far as to come into our den and sleep in our bed!” Lucifer growl our in anger. He was so angry that he walk into the cave and about to reach their bed to claw meg out of their nest when he got pull back by Damon.

 

“Damon!Why did you stop me!” Lucifer growl at his mate.

 

“I don't think that meg,” Derek said comely and confused a little.

 

“What?! Why not? She had always play an omega prank on us ever since we have to set out to find our mate!” Lucifer said angrily.

 

“ I know but lucy, but that bump look too small to be meg, plus the sc—” castiel was cut off by the whimper coming from their bed.

 

“I think it hurt,” Gabriel whisper.

 

“Ok I'll go check, stand on outside and stay put unless there a threat,” Michael, their alpha, said and was about to move toward the bed when they sent other alpha approaching their territory, but stay at the edge of the woods not crossing into their territory.

 

Azazel and his friends were standing at the at the edge of the empty field. Michael, Damon, Lucifer, Steve, Oliver, Derek, Gabriel, Castiel and Sam all wolf out at their threat. Though Damon was a born a vampire, after he found is mate and took the bating bite, he’s both.

 

“Whoa whoa whoa hold up, come down there alphas, we're just here to collect what ours,” Azazel said smiling evilly.

 

“And what would that be?” Derek growl out.

 

“It nothing important, just come here to collect my omega who run away from us, who is hiding in your den,” Azazel said.

 

“And when did you have an omega?” Oliver ask.

 

“Yesterday, now I want my omega back, you either hand it to me over or we will go in your den and get it ourself,” he said impatiently.

 

“No way in hell, you and your friends be ever crossing your nasty little paws into our territory, Derek go and see if that is really his omega. If the omega is not going to go back with them then the omega is under our protection,” Michael said still looking at Azazel while Derek went back into their den to see if it really is Azazel omega.

 

Derek walk into the den and goes straight to their bed to shake the omega up. The omega won't wake up so he got frustrated, and pull the blanket off of the omega body. Instantly he regretted doing it but also glad he did that. The moment he pull the blanket off of the omega body, the omega full scent hit him in the face. It the scent of cinnamon, infinite pies,sweets, honey, home, mate, and TRUE MATE. And with a mixtures of pain, and horror. Derek look down at the little one who was staring up at him with his big green eyes in horror.

 

‘Matemineoursprotectprotect’ is running through Derek head.

 

Derek reach a hand out to the omega but the omega move further away from him. It pain him to see his true mate like this and on the first meeting, he already managed to scare the little one.

 

“Shhhhhhh, little one, I won't hurt you, you can trust me I promise, I'll keep you safe,” Derek said in a soft voice, it so soft that it sound like a whisper. He smile at the little one and move forward him, but the little one move back.” Hey what wrong?”

 

“T-that what-what h-he s-said -to-too,” the little one whimper and a tear slide down his face. And that make Derek ANGRY, how can someone do this to his mate THEIR mate!

 

“Who? Can you tell me? So I can protect you form them?” Derek ask sweetly. The little one still stare at him so he said, “ hey look, if you don't trust me, you can trust me scent right?” And the little one nodded his head. “ Great, I won’t touch you or hurt you little one, scent me and tell me if I’m am lying about not hurting you little one” Derek said tilting his head to one side so the little one can scent his neck. He is praying to chuck that their little one would trust him trust him. Little one move slowly toward Derek and scent him.

 

“Homewarmthsafematehomesafe’ is running through the little ones head.

 

“What is taking you so long to get my mate back Derek!” Azazel yell from our side of the cave. Making the little one scare and jump into Derek’s lap and hug him tight around his neck. The little one was whimpering and shaking in fear. Derek chest rumble in anger, making thing worse. He calm him self down for their the little one.

 

“Hey, it ok. I'm here, tell me who hurt you, can you do that for me?” Derek ask smiling down at their little one who he is hugging in his arm and rubbing his small back to calm his little mate down.

 

“T-tha-that b-bad al-all-alpha d-did,” the little one whimper out crying in Derek arm. That sent a shock through Derek that also went through his mates because they are connected.

 

“Hey…um…little one may I see your neck?” Derek ask, hoping it wasn't true and even if it was true, he will challenge Azazel himself. The little one slowly lift his head up and tilted his head so Derek can see his neck. Derek breath out in relief see there was no calm mark on his mate. He bury his head in his little ones neck and inhaled the scent of his mate.” Good, good, good,” he found himself repeating.” Hey little one, I'm going to take care of that bad alpha for you ok? Stay in the be— nest no matter what you hear, don't go anywhere ok? I'll be right back,” Derek said. The little one nodded, so Derek put him to bed and tucked their little one under the big warm and cozy fur and give a kiss on his forehead before leaving the little one in the nest where is going to be safe from the rest of the world after making sure the little one was comfy.

 

 

~~~0O0~~~

 

 

Derek walk back out from their den with no omega in his hand. “Der what wrong?” Steve ask. Instead of answer Steve, the moment he walk out he shifted ready to fight, his mates did not know what was going on so they shift along with him (like teen wolf half wolf half human).

 

“Where my mate Derek?!” Azazel growl out, him too have shifted.

 

“How _dare_ you!?” Derek growl. “How _dare_ you hurt _our_  omega! how dare _you claim_ that he is _yours_! Can _NOT_ believe you have the _balls_ to come back into _our_  territory and ask for _our_  omega _claiming_ him as _yours_. You _dare_ to _lay_ your _filthy_ _paw_ on _my_   _mate_ and I would _NOT_ and will _NOT_ forgive you for that. You _terrorized_ MY _mate_ , and _hurt_ _him_. There is _NO_ omega of your in our _NEST_. And I'll give you _5_ _second_ to leave and never come back and I do _NOT_ want to see any sign or scent of you and your packs near _OUR_ territory again. And if I ever see or scent any of your pack members around _MY_ territory, _i'll_ _kill you with my bare hands._ ” Derek roars.

 

“What are you talking about! You can’t just claim an omega that you see as your mate!”

 

“4” Derek started counted down as he stalk toward Azazel slowly

 

“Give me back my mate! Michael” Azazel growl looking over at Michael who was frozen in it place but still on alert like the rest except for Derek who’s moving closer and closer to him.

 

“3”

 

“I won't forget this!”

 

“2”

 

“I'll come make and take back whats mine!” Azazel growl and take off again with his friends.

 

“Der……Derek did you just….” Castiel ask, he was still caught up on the word “our omega” and still don’t know how to process it yet.

 

“ _Our_ omega?” Damon finish castiel off.

 

“Der, what’s going on?” Oliver ask confuse as the rest of his mate.

 

“ _Omega, OUR omega, OUR true mate, OUR soul mate, Our little one that makes our den a nest,_ ”Derek stated calming himself down while looking back at their now call nest.


	3. Alphas meet omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating. I just finish my senior year of high school and is going to college in like 3 weeks. I can't explain my action other than me procrastinating on these fics. I'm sorry that I procrastinated but than again I need a break from everything: exams, test, homework, etc. but now I'm back so yeah... enjoy, and btw I'm sorry that this chapter is short.

Derek turn around and walk back into the cave while his mates follow from behind. He slowly get into their nest where the little one was hidden. He slowly put his hand on the little bump that was under the blanket, the little whimper and crawled into a little ball.” Sam, can you turn the light on?” Derek ask.

“Yeah….yeah,” Sam said and walk over to the side of the bed to turn the light on.

“Hey, little one it me derek, you’re safe now. You can come out of the blanket, the bad guy is gone and we'll protect you,” Derek said while his mates set at the edge of the bed and staying silent. The little one slowly pop his head out of the blanket and look up at derek. Derek smile down at the little one with a warm smile. The little one slowly look around and saw other alphas on the bed so he scramble over onto Derek lap and hid under a blanket. The alphas in the room gasp at the little one. 

“Hahaha~” Derek chuckles,” it alright little one these are my mates you can trust them. They won't hurt you the smell just like me too.”

“R-re-really?” The little one said voice shockingly.

“Yes, my little one,” Derek reply back. The little one peak out of the blanket with his face near Derek chest. He look around again and this time they smile at him warmly. He blush and hid his face under the blanket again.

“What your name little one?” Michael ask.

“I-I'm d-dean,” the little one said. And they all smile at him warmly. The alphas slowly move toward dean and derek, wanted to hold dean, too. They can't believe what they are seeing. In their nest, was their TRUE MATE sitting in their mate lap where he is safe and sound.

“Well hello there dean, welcome home,” Michael smile.

“H-hom-home????…*hick*…I w-wan-want t-to go h-home..*hick*… with m-mom-mommy and d-da-daddy,” dean cry. The alphas look at each other worrying that their omega don't want to be with them.

“Shhhhhh~ dean I'm here, we're all here for you,” Steve said.

“Dean? Wh-where you parent?” Castiel ask.

“I don't know…w-we-…*hick* were on -on our wa-way to h-Hawaii when- when t-the s-sh-ship s-si-sink,” dean said crying into Derek chest.

“Shhhhh~ it alright dean, we're here to keep you safe. We know where your parents is,” Gabriel said sadly.

“Really?” Dean ask looking up at Gabriel from Derek chest.

“Yes, my little omega, they're in…they're in heaven and…and they ask us to look over you and…and they said that they will be looking after you form above,” Gabriel said sadly. He know for sure that no one has ever survived the crush of the ships near their island.

“Th-they lef-left me?” Dean ask shockingly and started to whimper again.

“No no no, they didn't left you dean. They are looking after you from heaven, they went you to be in a better place that why they ask use to look after you,” Steve said looking at his mates. Dean look around at the alphas who smile at him sadly.

“Rea…*hick*…really?” Dean ask rubbing his eyes. He stop crying but still having little hicks from after affect.

“Yes dean, from now on this is your home and we'll take good care of you. No one with harm you, and if that bad guy ever did come back for you, we'll be here to save you,” Oliver reply smiling.” Now, do you want to meet my mates?” Derek ask. And dean took a look around again. The alphas are really tense in the room hoping their mate want to get to know them one on one.

“De…dean already meet them,” dean said innocently while looking up at Derek with big green eyes.

“No Dean,” Derek chuckled. “Its a one on one meeting with each alphas. You’ll be spending an hour with each of the alphas here and during that time you can get to know them, how about it? Do you like the idea?” Michael ask slowly. And dean nodded his head. When he slowly nodded his head, all the alphas rush onto the bed very happy that their mate want to get to know them. Dean got little scare and move closer to Derek chest. The alphas was surprise at their own actions that they move back having dean some space. “Since Michael is our nest alpha, little one would be spending time with mike first while the we prepared for lunch ok?” And dean nodded again. Derek hand dean over to Michael and Michael carry dean to the middle of the bed and rest his back against the pillows and put dean on his lap. Rest of the alphas took whatever they get from hunting and went outside to cook. Leave dean and Michael in the nest alone.


End file.
